1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of product dispensing systems, and more particularly, to product dispensing systems having multiple component closure apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of product dispensing devices are known. These devices typically include the container and a closure, cap, etc., that provides containment and packaging of a product within a container. The container and/or closure can include a dispensing portion for dispensing of the product. Numerous types of closures are known that provide containment of the product. Typically, the closure portion is molded from plastic, however, a metal-based material may be used. The material used is typically resilient such that the closure can be press-fit over a neck portion of the container. The closure may be threaded onto the container. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,161, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Many products, such as, for example, creams and lotions, are packaged in product dispensing devices whereby the closure, having a dispensing portion, is disposed on one end and a portion that is open disposed adjacent an opposing end. Typically, these product dispensing devices include tube containers which are monolithically formed. Other configurations may use an injection-molded neck section welded to an extruded tube. The closure is mounted to the tube container and filled with the product through the open end. The open end is heat sealed and closed after filling of the tube container with the product.
Many of these product dispensing devices have closures that include disengageable or removable sections that allow opening of the closure so that the product may be dispensed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,161. These devices, however, can fail to preserve the integrity of the product from fluid and/or gas contamination before and after the disengageable portion is removed and the product is initially used. Further, these type of containers may require special tooling and, therefore, cannot be easily and economically made. This increases the manufacturing cost of the product dispensing device.
Product dispensing devices may include tamper evident portions used to preserve the integrity of the product prior to first use. The tamper evident portion provides a visual indicator to a user of whether the integrity of the product contained within the product dispensing device has been compromised. This maintains safety and quality of the product to the user.
Typically, tamper evident portions employ a heat sealed foil liner that must be removed before dispensing the product. This procedure includes removing or disengaging the cap from the tube container and then removing the foil liner. The foil liner, however, may be difficult to remove from the tube container due to heat sealing. The foil must then be punctured or otherwise, which can impair the integrity of the product or cause injury to a user. Further, heat sealing adds to the cost of manufacture. Other tamper evident means may include celon bands, glued cartons, tamper indicating closure wraps, etc.
Other designs employ bottle containers made from glass, plastic, etc., for packaging and dispensing products, liquids, etc., such as, for example, vinegars. These type of bottle containers use a one-piece closure that is propped open for dispensing of the liquid. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No.: 4,010,875 to Babiol; U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,248 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,495 to Lorscheid; U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,888 to Curry; U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,898 to Hayord; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,360 to Ullman; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,536 to Wilson. These closure designs, however, do not provide adaptability to existing containers. Further, these closure designs may not adequately reduce an opening of the container to effectively dispense the product.
Accordingly, a need exists for a product dispensing system having a multiple component closure apparatus that advantageously provides adaptability to existing containers. It is also desirable that the product dispensing system creates a fluid and/or gas tight interface to preserve the integrity of a product contained within the product dispensing system.
It is, therefore, an object of the present disclosure to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a product dispensing system having a multiple component closure apparatus that advantageously provides adaptability to existing containers. Desirably, the product dispensing system creates a fluid and/or gas tight interface to preserve the integrity of a product contained within the product dispensing system.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide a product dispensing system that adequately reduces an opening of a container to effectively dispense a product.
It is another object of the present disclosure to provide a product dispensing system having tamper evident structure.
It is yet another object of the present disclosure to provide a product dispensing system which is easily and efficiently manufactured and assembled.
Objects and advantages of the present disclosure, set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious therefrom, achieve the intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and non-obvious configuration of component elements at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing readily available materials. The various embodiments contemplated are gleaned from the present disclosure and realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The present disclosure is directed to a product dispensing system and related methods of assembly, manufacture and use, having a multiple component closure apparatus that advantageously provides adaptability to existing containers. The product dispensing system may also adequately reduce an opening of a container to effectively dispense a product.
The product dispensing system beneficially provides tamper indicating structure that does not require a liner and advantageously provides an integral dispensing portion for effectively dispensing a product. Desirably, the product dispensing system creates a fluid and/or gas tight interface to preserve the integrity of a product contained within the product dispensing system. Most desirably, the product dispensing system can be used with one-handed operation. These features contribute to product safety.
The product dispensing system enables facile mounting of a closure with a container. The product dispensing system can also have structure formed with the closure that maintains the closure in an open position during dispensing of the product. The components of the product dispensing system are adaptable to existing manufacturing equipment, and due to their uniform design, prevent misalignment, etc. The advantages achieved by the present disclosure are carried out without substantial increases in labor costs, material costs, mold cycle time or tooling complexity.
In one particular embodiment, in accordance with the present disclosure, a dispenser is provided which includes a container having a closed end and defining a longitudinal axis. The closed end defines an orifice. A closure is mountable about the closed end of the container and has a closing lid portion. The closing lid portion includes an orifice plug configured to sealingly engage the orifice of the container. The closure includes a retention collar disposed about an outer surface of the container. The retention collar is configured to facilitate mounting of the closure to the container. The closing lid portion is movably connected to the retention collar. The orifice of the container may define an orifice bead configured to engage the orifice plug of the closure and facilitate sealing engagement therebetween.
The closure further includes a tamper evident portion which is disposed about the closed end of the container. The tamper evident portion is removably connected to the closing lid portion and the retention collar such that the tamper evident portion connects the closing lid portion and the retention collar to provide a first visual indication. The tamper evident portion is removed to provide a second visual indication.
The closed end of the container may have a pair of support posts extending therefrom which are configured to engage a surface of the closure. The container may define a keyway in an outer surface thereof and the closure may include an orientation key formed on an inner surface thereof. The orientation key is receivable within the keyway. The orientation key and the keyway are configured for engagement to facilitate mounting alignment of the container and the closure.
A retention bead can be formed about at least a portion of an outer surface of the container and is positionable adjacent to the closed end of the container. The retention bead of the container is configured to facilitate mounting of the closure to the container. The retention collar of the closure may be configured to engage the retention bead of the container to facilitate fixedly mounting the closure to the container. The retention collar of the closure may be movably connected to the closing lid portion via a hinge member.
In an alternate embodiment, the tamper evident portion may include a tear band that is circumferentially disposed about the closed end of the container. The tear band may removably connect the closing lid portion and the retention collar. The tear band may also connect the closing lid portion and the retention collar to provide a first visual indication. The first visual indication may indicate that the integrity of a product disposed within the container has not been compromised.
The tear band may be removable from the closing lid portion and the retention collar to provide a second visual indication. The second visual indication may indicate that the closing lid portion is movable between a closed position and an open position. In the closed position, the orifice of the container and the orifice plug of the closure may be sealingly engaged. In the open position, the sealing engagement of the orifice of the container and the orifice plug of the closure can be interrupted. Alternatively, the open position can include a range of movement of the closing lid portion between a first position and a second position. In the second position, the closing lid portion can be resiliently biased towards the first position.
A method of using a dispenser is provided. The method includes the steps of: providing a dispenser which includes: a container having an orifice, and a closure including an orifice plug and a tamper evident portion; mounting the closure with the container such that the orifice and the orifice plug are in sealing engagement and the tamper evident portion indicates a first visual indication; and removing the tamper evident portion from the closure to indicate a second visual indication. The step of providing may further include the closure having a closing lid portion and the method may further include a step of manipulating the closing lid portion between a closed position, whereby the orifice of the container and the orifice plug of the closure are in sealing engagement, and an open position whereby the sealing engagement of the orifice of the container and the orifice plug of the closure is interrupted.
In another alternate embodiment, in accordance with the present disclosure, a closure apparatus is provided that is adapted for use with a product dispensing container defining an opening. The closure apparatus includes of a fitment configured for mounting with the opening of the product dispensing container. The fitment defines an orifice configured to reduce the opening. A closure is integrally connected to the fitment. The closure includes an orifice plug configured to engage the orifice of the fitment and form a substantial seal therewith. The closure can engage a cavity of the fitment for integral connection thereto. The fitment may include at least one support post extending therefrom. The support post is configured to engage the closure for maintaining the closure in an open position.
In yet another alternate embodiment, the product dispensing system includes a container having an open end including a neck portion. The neck portion defines an opening. A fitment is configured for mounting with the opening of the neck portion and forming a substantial seal therewith. The fitment defines an orifice. A closure is integrally connected to the fitment and mounted to the open end of the container. The closure includes a closing lid that is flexibly attached thereto. The closing lid includes an orifice plug configured to engage the orifice of the fitment and form a substantial seal therewith. The closure may engage a cavity of the fitment for integral connection therewith. The fitment may define a keyway in an outer surface thereof and the closure may include an orientation key formed in an inner surface thereof that is receivable within the keyway of the fitment. The keyway and the orientation key are configured for engagement to integrally connect the closure with the fitment. The neck portion can define an inner surface defining the opening whereby the fitment engages at least a portion of the inner surface. The fitment may include at least one support post extending therefrom. The support post is configured to engage the closing lid to maintain the closing lid in an open position.
The fitment may include a plurality of support posts. The closing lid may include at least one cam member configured to engage the support post and facilitate uniform motion of the closing lid during manipulation of the closing lid. The fitment may include a flange that engages an outer surface of the open end of the container to facilitate mounting the fitment with the container. The closure can include a retention collar mounted about the neck portion of the container. The closing lid may be flexibly attached to the retention collar via an elastic hinge that resiliently biases the closing lid towards a closed position. The product dispensing system may further include a tamper evident portion, similar to that described.
The fitment may have a tapered configuration to facilitate forming the substantial seal with the orifice plug and dispensing of a product. An inner surface of the closure can form a substantial seal with an outer surface of the container.